puzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Templar
The Templar is a class in Puzzle Quest 2. They have many defensive spells. Templars are the only class that can use Plate Armor and Tower Shields. They start off with 2 Strength, 1 Agility, 4 Stamina, 1 Intelligence and 3 Morale. LIST OF SPELLS Level 1: Defensive Wall: Destroys all purple gems on the board, adding 5+ to the caster's defense for each Gem destroyed. Uses 3 Green Mana and 4 Purple Mana. Level 2: Shield Bash: Deals 1 point of damage plus 1 more for every 5 Defense the caster has. Removes all status effects on the caster. Uses 7 Red Mana. Level 3: Focus: Select any gem. It is converted into an Action Gem. Uses 3 Blue Mana and 3 Yellow Mana. Level 4: Intimidate: Drains 5 Action Points from the opponent, and adds it to the caster's total. Uses 3 Purple Mana. Level 5: Rush: The opponent misses 2 turns + 1 more turn for every 7 Yellow Mana the caster has. Uses 7 Yellow Mana and 3 Green Mana. Level 6: Brace: Any block made by the caster deflects 75% of damage, rather than 50%, for 5 turns + 1 turn per 6 Yellow Mana. Does not end the current turn. Uses 5 Yellow Mana. Level 7: Barrier: Convert all Action Gems into Green Gems, giving 1 Action Point for every 2 Gems converted. Uses 6 Blue Mana and 6 Purple Mana. Level 8: Counter Attack: Any successful Block reflects 5 damage back at the opponent. Lasts for 5 turns + 1 turn per 6 points of Blue Mana. Uses 7 Blue Mana and 2 Red Mana. Level 10: Reinforce: Destroys all Action Gems on the battle board, healing the caster 1 Life Point for every Gem destroyed. Uses 3 Green Mana and 4 Purple Mana. Level 12: Hold the Line: The caster is immune to Stun, Daze and Fear effects for 8 turns, + 1 turn per 6 points of Yellow Mana. Uses 6 Yellow Mana and 6 Green Mana. Level 15: Fist of Light: Converts all Yellow Gems on the battle board to Action Gems. Uses 8 Yellow Mana and 6 Red Mana. Level 20: Drain Power: The next weapon attack made by the caster drains each of the opponent's Mana Reserves by half of the damage caused. Uses 6 Green Mana and 6 Purple Mana. Level 25: Hand of God: Randomly creates 15 Action Gems on the battle board. Uses 15 Blue Mana and 15 Green Mana. Level 30: Overshadow: Halves the opponent's Defense, adding it to the caster's Defense for 10 turns. Level 35: Divine Power: Distributes 1 point of Mana plus an additional point for every 10 of the caster's Defense value to each of their Mana Reserves. Level 40: Last Stand: Creates a random + 5 Skull on the board for every 25 Life Points the caster has lost. This spell can only be cast once per battle. Level 50: Heaven's Wrath: Every Action Gem on the battle board explodes, destroying all surrounding Gems. Full effect is gained for all Gems destroyed.